FateNew Era
by Brave Tactician
Summary: Ryan has no clue what he is doing; Anami wants the best for her home country; Sophia is doing her duty; Christian wants vengeance against the person who abandoned him; Iliana needs a cure; Tammi just wants to have fun; Jasper wants to escape from his family heritage. The fight for the Holy Grail war has never been more brutal, as we find ourselves straight in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**WAS UP WAS UP WAS UP WAS UP BITTTCONNNNNNECTTTTTT**

 **Alright whats good guys. So first fanfic. I love the fate series, as does my editor, LordSchrongled, so we decided to make a fanfic about it. Obviously all credit goes to the actual author of the light novels. We mixed in older and new characters and some characters from the game Fate Grand Order. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 _Fuck, that's the third taxi that's been full. At this point i'm gonna be fucking late to school…_ Ryan thought, as he was left standing after another taxi passed by him. It would be the 4th time he was late to school this week, and it would mean a detention… something he did not want.

"Come on" he murmured as finally a taxi pulled over and he got in.

"East 83rd and East end. Get me there quickly and you get to keep the change." he said to the taxi driver as the taxi driver stepped on it.

"Hopefully I'll get there on time…"

* * *

"Everyday Ryan is getting here late… at this point I feel like he's doing it on purpose," Jasper told Christian as they both walked to their first class. "At this point he's gonna get a detention."

"Well, it seems he found a way to get here on time" Christian replied as he nodded to the window. Outside, Ryan had just gotten out of the taxi, and ran into the building.

"He lives 20 minutes away… how is it possible that he get here so late every day… " Jasper murmured as they could hear Ryan going up the stairs 2 at a time.

"HEY GUYS!" Ryan said as he caught up to them, panting like a dog.

"We have English first, and you know how Ms. S gets when we arrive panting like that from PE." Christian said as Ryan rolled his eye.

"I'll get through it" he said as they went inside the classroom.

* * *

"Where do you think is a good summoning place?" Amani asked as she and Sophia walked down the busy New York street.

"Someplace more open and distant… we can't allow anyone else to see us." Sophia responded as Amani huffed.

"But it's New York, we don't exactly have that available to us."

"Your an idiot" Sophia said as she turned around to look at her friend. You do realize that New York has several parks right? Let's go set up in Central Park, and come back at night."

"Oh, guess that's true… alright let's go" Amani said as they rushed towards Central Park.

* * *

"Now, all I need is the incantation to finish the ritual up…" Illiana murmured in the darkness as her summoning circle was finished.

"O sancti grail. Dona mihi in fortissimum genus ut optima delectasti inimicos potentiam" she chanted as the circle started glowing a bright light. Suddenly, a figure of white starts beginning to form, taking shape of what appears to be a horned figure. No, as the white dims, Illiana begins to see armor and a helmet… exactly what she wanted. Soon the summoning is over, and there stands her key to victory.

"I am your master" Illiana said to the figure in armor in a clear voice. "Tell me who you are, and of what class and we can begin working together."

The armored figure made what seemed to be a snicker and the figure took of their helmet and stared straight at the girl.

"Seems I got a serious master… quite the opposite of before. Whatever, I'm Mordred, and what else then a Saber would I be"

* * *

"The feeling of killing never gets old" Tammi said as she stood inside of her apartment on the West Side. Her home looked like a butchery. Blood was splattered everywhere, and she was covered by the substance.

"I guess it's time to summon my slave" she said as she got up and went into her small room." Her family had be Magi's but she got bored of them and slaughtered them. She later found out about the Holy Grail and the fact that she could possibly kill all that she wanted...without any trouble!

A summoning circle made completely of blood had be created already, and all she did was step right into it.

"Alright, come on, give me my slave, I want my fucking wish" she said as the circle glowed a malicious dark red color as a figure was summoned. As the light dimmed, there stood a man in attire of an old fashioned Southern guy.

"Alright who the fuck are you." Tammi said as she looked bored at him. The man just shook his head and responded to her question.

"My name is John Wilkes Booth of the assassin class." he said as he bowed his head, still keeping his eyes on the supposed master.

"Alright then… let's get to work." Tammi said as she smiled with dark intent.

* * *

"God everyday just gets more and more tiring doesn't it" Ryan told his friends as they walked home together. All three of them lived 5 minutes from each other, and always walked home together.

"Yea, and on top of that, I got a bunch of shit to do later" Christian said as he looked into the sky, as if something miraculous was happening.

"So do I as well. Something my family always requires me to do on top of that" Jasper murmured as he quickened his pace. "Well see you guys later!" Jasper said as he turned the block.

"Well then, wonder what he's up to" Ryan asked as Christian just murmured "I have an idea…"

* * *

As Jasper got home, he went up to the 23rd floor and went into his apartment. It was big compared to other apartments below him, and his room was just big enough for what he needed to do.

"Another day to myself I guess…" he murmured as he went to his room. His parents always came home late from work, and it wasn't something surprising that he was alone again. Today was perfect though.

As he went inside his room, the summoning circle that he drew up yesterday was still there underneath his rug. The maid had listened to him when he told her to not come in.

" _Perfect, now to do this quickly"_ he thought as he started the summoning.

"O sancti grail. Da mihi virtutem consequi volumus fortis volo praeteritum subvenire" he chanted as the summoning circle turned purple, and a figure in white started appearing. As the light dimmed, there stood a person Jasper could not recognize. He looked like a clown!

"Uhh okay then, who might you be?"

The summoned figure looked up as his eyes settled on the small boy in front of him. "Well I'd be Pied Piper, the most fabulous musician in all of Germanic history." he said as he took out what looked to be a flute.

 _This is not what I wanted…_ Jasper thought with regret.

* * *

"See you tomorrow then" Christian called after Ryan, as he saw Ryan disappear at the end of the street. He entered his building and went to the 13th floor where he unlocked his apartment and went inside. His apartment looked like a hunter's paradise. On the wall stood 3 different rifles, rifles he and his father had taken hunting multiple times in his youth. Now they stood there for quite a different reason.

Yesterday night, he had decided it was time to summon his servant. He didn't really mind what servant, he knew he could use any of them.

As he dropped of his bag and stood next to the circle, he lit up the candles that he had set up and started chanting,"O sancti grail. Da mihi virtutem consequi volumus fortis volo praeteritum subvenire"

The summoning circle started turning… black? "Crap, did I do something wrong" he murmured as the completely white figure started appearing. As the light dimmed down, there stood possibly the most beautiful woman he had encountered in his short 17 years of life. With beautiful blond hair and alluring ruby eyes, she stared straight at him.

"Servant. Lancer. Mistress of The Nether World, Ereshkigal. I answer your summon.I prefer not to give my power to a sole individual, but since you called for me, I'll help you out" she said as Christian nodded.

"Very well, let's see if we can get acquainted"

* * *

"I swear, the minute we got out of that plane, I could sense the odd amount of magic in this city" Amani said, as Sophia finished laying out two separate summoning circles. They were able to find a small bridge in Central park and were now underneath it, about to begin their chanting.

"As much as I just love hearing you whine, we need to do this" Sophia said as she got up from the ground.

"Let's hope we can at least get Saber. Then we should both be able to kill this competition." Sophia said as she lit up the candles.

"What do we do if it's just the both of us at the end?" Amani asked.

"Well, we duel, and may the better person and servant win" Sophia replied as they started chanting, "O sancti grail. Da mihi virtutem consequi volumus fortis volo praeteritum subvenire." The circles started glowing, for Amani it was a brilliant red, while for Sophia it was a it was a sea green color. As the servants white light dimmed, Sophia and Amani looked closer at who they were receiving.

Amani's servant looked down at her with a … chicken head? Amani was surprised of the look of her servant, but as she looked to the left of her, she could see Sophia's servant. What seemed to be a relatively young looking woman, with small wings at her back. A crossbow could be seen wielded behind her back, as both servant started speaking.

" I am the god Ra, and I've come to answer your call. I am of the rider class." the chicken head said as he stared at Amani.

"And I am the godlike Jing wei!" the woman cheerfully said. "Archer of course, with the special ability to fly!" Her wings suddenly became bigger, each wing as big as her arm.

"So uh chicken head, lets head back to the hotel we're staying at. I've got a series of questions for you" Amani said, as she started heading out.

"As I do for you Jing wei." Sophia said turning around to Ra. "Excuse her, but she was expecting something along the lines of Saber or Lancer, not rider."

"It is no problem. I can demonstrate just how powerful I can be!" Ra said with a CAWW at the end.

 _Archer and rider huh? Welp, could be worse_ Sophia said, as the 4 of them headed back to their hotel.

* * *

 **So how many servants were in this chapter? Wonder why its that number.**

 **Review, we love reading the reviews, good and bad. Since we already have the structure of the story, try to refrain from suggesting idea's but instead tell us how to improve what we already have!**

 **Yes, we are both still in school so updates are not going to be daily... probably.**

 **But for sure at least weekly. So until next time Tactician and LordSchrongled out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Chapter 2 is here.**

 **So chapter 3 might or might not be coming out later today... depending on how we feel, but we will try!**

 **Credit goes to the original author of the Fate series and I would not be able to do this fanfic without the help of LordSchrongled. He did the amazing descriptions!**

 **NOW OFF TO THE READING**

Chapter 2:

Jasper stood crouched on his bed, absently reading a book while Piper was out exploring the city. Since summoning his servant, Caster, Jasper had dismissed Piper as a childish servant who was useless in both strategy and combat and only offered entertainment. How did I end up pulling the short straw with a caster? They are always the weakest.

 _I can hear you, you know… teased a high and playful voice_. Upon making his pact with Caster, Jasper had learned of the telepathic connection between master and servant and assumed it would be extremely helpful in the future, but now it was only an annoyance.

 _If you can hear me right now, why aren't you denying the comment about you being weak?_

 _Well, I am weak. What are you doing inside? You should be outside in the fresh air, enjoying the sunshine. I would if I were you._

 _And if I were you I would be preparing for an inevitable servant or master attack. And you could at least tell me how you are useful in the grail war…_

The piper materialized out of thin air in a sudden, white glimmer. Jasper heard the appearance of his servant, laid down his book, and stood up to face his servant. This was the first time Jasper was able to get a full look at Caster, and the young magic-caster realized his preconceived notions were incorrect. The Piper wore an elaborate white suit, with silver, elf-like slippers and a matching hat. The Piper himself looked around Jasper's age, however, with a similar lanky body type but with a bit more muscle, and his facial features had a feminine charm to them.

"Since I'm a pretty boring person," Jasper declared, "I'll start with myself. My name is Jasper Wren, I am from the Wren magecraft family which specialized in space manipulation magic, mine being alternate space manipulation. My hobbies are reading and writing, I enjoy video games, and my wish for the Holy Grail is to free myself from my family crest. Your turn."

 _I don't think I've ever talked for that long. I hope he doesn't go on like that. The less talking, the more time for preparations._

"I am the glamorous Pied Piper, the most revered musician in all of German folklore. I also specialize in manipulation magic, but instead of space, I manipulate plants, animals, and even humans." The Piper added a mysterious wink to the last declaration. "My skills are trickery, persuasion, and of course, the flute!" The Piper happily brandished his pipe, which instantly warped into a silver flute. The piper smiled at Jasper's dismay. "We have so much in common Jasper! I am looking extremely forward to working with you!"

 _We have about nothing in common. Creature manipulation and space manipulation are completely different, he's not exactly inconspicuous in that bright white suit, and he seems way too upbeat for me to handle. To add to that his skills make him seem like an untrustworthy person._

 _As I said before, I can hear you. In time I am certain our bond..._

 _How about I show you around the city before this gets too gushy?_

 _What an enticing idea. You interest me more and more by the minute, Jasper Wren._

* * *

Ryan had just arrived at his home on the Upper West side, delighted that he could finally take it easy after a stressful day. His parents were still on a business trip, and he typically just stayed home by himself and used the credit card his parents gave him. When he opened the fridge though, he found it to be completely empty.

 _Ehh shit. Gotta go get groceries. Changing into his other clothes, Ryan grabbed his keys and left to go to a nearby Walgreens. There was no need for any major shopping._

As he turned the street, he suddenly heard a loud squelching sound, coming from a nearby alleyway. His curiosity got the better of him, and Ryan decided to see what could be making such a disgusting sound. He was not pleased.

A woman, around his age, had a knife in her hand, as she repeatedly stabbed at an empty corpse of a woman. A look of agony was left on the woman as the girl looked up at his face.

"My my, what do we have here? Seems like we got someone else John" the girl murmured as she started moving towards Ryan. Suddenly, a tall man in a suit appeared out of the shadows, a Southern accent evident as he leaned down and whispered "run."

Ryan turned and sprinted, the girl close behind and the cackling he could hear from the Southern guy. She didn't seem like a person that should be able to keep up with him. Suddenly, he could hear a gun being cocked as bullets were heard being shot around.

 _Why am I being chased by a crazy bitch and her weird Southern henchman? Why do the number of bullets they have never end? Why is this neighborhood completely empty?_

Turning the corner, he quickly ducked down into a bush and flattened himself onto the floor. Looking around, he realized he was pretty close to where Christian's place was. He quickly dialed his Christian on his phone.

"Yo, what do you need?"

"Christian there is a crazy girl with a knife chasing me around Central Park"

"You sure it isn't your ex?" Christian replied lazily. "She was kinda creepy…"

"My ex doesn't have black pigtails or CARRY A KNIFE AROUND WITH HER!"

As soon as he screamed, Ryan's phone exploded into a fray of metal and glass. Ryan slowly turned to see the man from before pointing the 19th-century pistol at Ryan's chest, while the freak stood behind, gazing maliciously at Ryan.

"If you come quietly, we'll make your death less painful," Ryan heard the girl say, though he dared not take his eyes off of the deadly weapon in front of him. He could tell the girl wouldn't keep her compromise… she was a cold-blooded murderer.

 _With all other options exhausted, I guess I only have one more option._

"Okay, so I've seen fetishes before, and I don't care as long as you do you. Just please don't involve me in that" The girl just looked at him confused.

"Seems like I'm killing an idiot today. Just adds to the list." the girl said, closing the distance even more.

"Alright well if jokes don't slow you down, hopefully dirt does" Ryan said as he threw dirt at the girls face, and ran off deeper into Central Park.

"God damn it you idiot, CHASE HIM" she yelled at John as he materialized and followed the Ryan. As he passed a group of bizarre looking carvings on the ground, Ryan instantly felt a sharp pain in his leg, and collapsed, to see a fairly sized hole in his leg. The pain was excruciating. The sensation of lightning coursed through his leg as the bullet spun its way through his flesh and shot out from the other side, embedding itself in the grass. As he raised his head, Ryan caught a glimpse of the Southern gunman coming up to him, an evil smile on his face, as he held his weapon in his right hand.

"Well it seems the end has come for you kid." He leveled the gun at Ryan's face. "My master somehow always finds ways for both of us to enjoy ourselves." For Ryan, it seemed to be the end, when a flash of light came from directly underneath him…

* * *

"You sense that too don't you Ereshkigal?" Christian said, as he looked outside the window of his apartment.

"That magical power is no doubt of a servant, though the master I can't sense. I can't tell for the lack of power, or the concealment of power…" Ereshkigal responded as she looked around the apartment. Christian lived in a small studio apartment, easy to pay for with his part-time job. His room consisted of a cozy bed, a small metal desk illuminated by a lava lamp, and a bookshelf next to his bed was piled with books and video games.

Ereshkigal gazed around the room with her solemn ruby eyes, clearly disapproving of her surroundings. Her silky blond hair flowed across her neck down to her torso, which was adorned by black body armor. A red cape spread out from behind Ereshkigal's shoulders, and on her head sat a black crown, the symbol of her royalty.

"While I think you a competent master," Ereshkigal calmly declared, "I do not believe this place is for the likes of a queen. When I was the queen of the underworld, the bathrooms of my handmaidens were more decorated than this… closet."

"It might not be the best apartment, but it will make do." Christian said as he finally noticed Ereshkigal looking around the apartment.

"Also, why do you call me by my name. You known 'Lancer' is the term that past masters have called me." she asked as Christian turned to look at her.

"You have a name right? Then I'm using it." he responded as he looked back to the window.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring, and noticing that it was Ryan, he almost decided to put it off… he needed to start searching for the other masters. The faster he did this, the closer he could get…

"Yo, what do you need?"

"Christian there is a crazy girl with a knife chasing me around Central Park"

"You sure it isn't your ex?" Christian replied lazily. "She was kinda creepy…"

"My ex doesn't have black pigtails or CARRY A KNIFE AROUND WITH HER!"

Suddenly the line was cut off as he looked at his phone, the call terminated.

"What happened" Ereshkigal asked as Christian started opening the window.

"Seems to me like one of my friends are in trouble, but I got more dire issues right now. Come on, we're gonna look for that magical power. Doesn't seem far from here." He was getting ready to jump when Ereshkigal grabbed him by the shoulders, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you gonna jump off for fun?" she exclaimed as Christian just turned around and smiled.

"Aww, you're worried about me already" Ereshkigal just looked the other way, a slight blush showing on her otherwise pale face.

"If you die now, I will not be able to obtain the grail, and then I'll be... screwed, as you people say it."

"Whatever, see my magic is enhancement magic. I can make my fist as strong as steel, or my legs the ability to jump at 10x the capacity. I was just planning on jumping." Christian said as he readied his stance.

With a strong heave of his muscles, Christian leapt from the 13th floor of the building, to the roof of the next one, following the magic trail that he sensed all the way towards Central Park. Ereshkigal following him in her dematerialized form. As he reached the last building before Central Park, he saw something he thought would never happen. Right underneath the bridge connecting two small sections of land, Ryan was laying down, a well-dressed man on top of him. As he kept looking on, he saw a bright light emanating from underneath Ryan…

"What the fuck did this idiot do?!"

 **Comment comment comment. PLEASE.**

 **Otherwise have a fantastic day, and till the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! little late but its another one! Not much to say, lets get to the story.**

"So let's get to know each other," Sophia said as she sat down and looked at her servant. Jing wei, or Archer, seemed to her to be a very vibrant girl. Archer sported aquamarine body armor, which sharply contrasted her brilliant rainbow wings. The archer had stated the the wings only expanded when she needed to fly, so currently they were reduced to imp size. All the way back, archer asked the young mage multiple personal questions, none to which she responded to… she didn't need to know anything.

"What can you do, other than obviously shoot that crossbow" Sophia asked, nodding at the gilded, dragon-like crossbow on Archer's back.

"I can fly" Archer responded.

"Is that it?" Sophia asked as she shot a skeptical look at Amani. "Alright, tell me your noble phantasm." Archer started fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable with the topic, "I won't tell you, but I will say that I recommend that we fight near a body of water. I've noticed there are two rivers next to this city, so we should take those fights there."

 _Ok, so I'm guessing it's a type of buff…_

"So what about you Rider? What can you do?" Amani asked her own servant.

"I prefer you call me by my name, King Ra." he responded as Amani looked at Sophia questionally. The sun god wore a white kilt typical of Ancient Egyptian royalty at the time, with nothing covering his chest except for a gold necklace. On his falcon head sat a flamboyant headdress that fell to Rider's shoulders, gold and embroidered with green, blue, and orange gemstones. Rider's head had a jet black beak, with brown-green feathers covering the entire face except for a bright white mask wrapping his eyes. Lastly, in Ra's hand rested a pure gold elemental staff, with an iconic mark of "Ok then Ra, I'm not calling you KING Ra, how can you help us out with the winning of the grail." Ra glared at her, obviously unpleased with the name, as he responded to her question.

"I can give you the power of the sun to SCORCH your enemies… at least some of it. And of course, I have my sun boat to glide us across the world in a second. Of course, my noble phantasm is related to the sun, why wouldn't it be, but I shall also not tell you of it." he said as he looked at Jing wei… "since there can only be one winner." "Ok then," Amani suddenly stopped as she picked up a magical signature from the direction they just came in… back in Central Park.

"Sophia do you..?" "Yeah I do. Let's go ." Sophia cut her off as she got her coat on and ran out the door, Amani close behind.

* * *

As Amani and Sopha emerged from their hotel on Central Park West, the bitter cold of December hit them hard as they tailed the magic presence they both sensed. Nearing the park, Sophia realized something.

"Wait, aren't we getting close to where we summoned our servants?" she asked Amani as they turned the corner to see a boy, around their age, on the ground, and a purple glow emanating from the ground right underneath him. Right where the circles were. Right on top of him was a man dressed in attire suited to the past. Aiming a gun at him. "Crap" Sophia was all she was able to say before she heard a _BANG._ -

* * *

"It seems it's the end for you kid" the Southern guy said as Ryan heard the bang… and looked up to see an arrow coming out of the guy's chest.

"What the hell" Ryan murmured as the guy was sent flying backgrounds from a fist coming behind him. As he turned to look behind him, Ryan caught a glimpse of the most hideous sight he had ever seen; an enormous half-human half-bull loomed above Ryan. His hair was black, and two mangled horns rose from the top of the monster's head. The bull-man turned one beady, black eye towards Ryan, possible acknowledging him, and then rushed towards the Southern assassin, roaring loudly and brandishing an enormous double bladed axe. The last thing Ryan was able to see was the bull-man thundering forward before his world turned… purple?

* * *

"Good shot Archer" Sophia said, as Berserker and what she assumed to be assassin from his movements, got locked into combat. Assassin was on the retreat as Berserker didn't stop the chasing of the enemy servant, obviously trying to protect his servant when he suddenly stopped, and started sprinting towards the opposite side of the park.

"Where is he going. Why is he leav…" Amani started as she looked at the place the boy used to be lying at. Now, all that there was was the remnants of the short battle that took place; a couple of branches on the ground.

"I don't know. But chasing it now is to risky. That was bound to attract other servants. We know who the master is, let's go back and plan accordingly." Sophia said, as the they both started heading back, Archer in her dematerialized form. _Shame that we have to kill him._ Sophia thought. _He's kinda cute._

* * *

"Seems like that idiot got saved by someone else" Christian said, as he turned looked at Central Park. The servant summoned by his once friend was now in the trees, and he was unable to see him anymore.

"Yes, so we know who the master of that servant is. Should we go ahead and kill them now?" Ereshkigal asked, as she looked around the park, obviously being able to sense where the servant was going. Christian thought about chasing. Ryan was saved by someone else, so it was obvious that Christian could be placed in a 2v1 situation, against the Saber and Berserker class, somewhere he would not want to be.

"Let's go back. We can fight him some oth.." he started as he suddenly sensed a huge magical energy behind him. With no hesitation, he powered up his fists to 50% as he punched right behind him … only to fight a hand calmly restraining his hand to go further. The girl, more like a warrior, stood clad in bright white and red armor. She had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, a sharp-featured face, and slung under her other arm rested an ominous horned helmet. The warrior had a wicked grin on her face, as if the punch Christian had just thrown was a playful joke. Under her monstrous helmet was a large iron sheath, which contained a sword of similar caliber. From behind the girl, came what he believed to be the master of this obvious servant. No simple person could stop a powered up punch.

"Now now, don't be too hasty" the girl behind the servant said as she emerged. To say he was dumbfounded on what he saw before him would be undermining just how he felt at the moment. Standing before him was what he envisioned a perfect girl. Long, blond flowing hair going down to her waist, sapphire eyes looking at him, delicate hands on her slim waist, a smile to melt men's hearts. Then he realized who these type of girls ended up to be; snobs. He's had enough of these type of girls back in the school. She wore a huge Canadian goose jacket, tight black gloves, and tight jeans to show off her slim legs. Yea.. definitely a snob. As he turned around to look at Ereshkigal, she already had her lance pointed straight at the opposing servant. "My name is Illiana, I thought we could talk?"

* * *

"YOU CAME BACK WITHOUT HIM" Tammi screamed as assassin layed down on the sole couch in the living room, no other furniture found in the dull environment.

"Another servant appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't do anything."

"Uhh, whatever. Let me see your weapon" Tammi said, as assassin gave her the revolver he carried around. The top part of it was slightly red with the blood of the guy.

"I'll have to clean it. It's a shame in got dirty with the kids pool of blood." Assassin said as Tammi just smiled.

"Oh, there's no need to do that"

* * *

\- Ryan woke up on a bed with the monstrosity looking down at him, snorting when he looked up with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he screamed as he sat up immediately, immediately wincing as he moved his leg even slightly.

"Calm down, the healing isn't done" a voice said as he looked up. There stood Jasper, looking down at him as another man, as weirdly dressed as the Southern dude, played a flute near the end of the bed.

"And once he's done, you've got a shit ton to explain."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan tried to sit up, groaned from the pain, and laid back down. "What can I say? I'm popular with the ladies."

Jasper was not impressed. He wore his favorite wave hoodie, blue square-framed glasses, and jeans. His curly, brown hair had not been combed, and therefore looked slightly unkempt, and on Jasper's face was plastered an annoyed look.

"One of said ladies' servant almost killed you on the first day of the Holy Grail War. You could have at least summoned your servant earlier, not that you'd have known how to. I guess you're the 'accident' of this Holy Grail War."

Wow he looks really pissed, and I don't even know what he's talking about. This all sounds like a fantasy video game. Guessing by Jasper's look, he's probably not joking. More importantly…

"How are you acting so calm around the cow-man?"

Jasper lazily glanced at the monster before returning his gaze to Ryan. "We made a deal. Caster would heal you, and then you and I could work together to obtain the Grail. Speaking with Minotaur was easier than I thought" The monster nodded its agreement, then bent over and sniffed Ryan. Just staying near this thing was creeping him out.

"What did you call him? Berserker?" Ryan asked, still looking at the cowman as Jasper just sighed.

"You truly are the poor soul that got stuck into this. Here, I'll explain this as simple as I possibly can. You are a magus that, accidentally, summoned a servant, a legend from the past. You are now in an event called the Holy Grail war. You following?" Jasper explained, Ryan nodding for him to continue.

"K, in this Holy Grail war, these servants and their masters, that would be you and me, fight to the death for the Holy Grail, an item that will grant you any wish you desire. The last man standing obtains this grail." Jasper continued.

"Now, there are different types of servants. You summoned Berserker, a servant of pure power, perfect for someone of your caliber. There are seven classes; Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Saber, Archer and Lancer, the last three considered the knight classes. This here is Caster." Jasper said as he pointed at the bizarre man at the edge of Ryan's bed. Caster had seemed to finish healing Ryan's leg, and indeed had when Ryan could start was able to move again.

"I've heard of this from my parents" Ryan said, addressing Jasper. "I knew I have magical abilities, just my parent never really encouraged it to be used."

"So you knew you were a magus. That makes it easier. What can you do?" Jasper asked.

"Yea well, I don't necessarily have magical "powers." Ryan said as Jasper looked at him confused, silently asking him to continue.

"My body is available to tolerate conditions that others can't." he finished as Jasper just looked disappointed.

"Well, that's not gonna help… at all. Whatever, we'll still work together, it just might be harder than I thought. Berserker will be a big help.

"Whatever comes down to it, I'll do my best to survive" Ryan stated, as the apartment started shaking. Slowly, at first, until the shaking became more violent. Ryan looked confusedly at Jasper, who was focusing on the room's window. Ryan got up to accompany him at the window, confusion increasing as he was the girl and the guy that chased him earlier on the opposite side building across the street, the guy holding his pistol in hand.

"They're trying to break down the building,"Jasper announced, pulling Ryan across the room into the hallway." Jasper house was never large, but to Ryan it now seemed endless as he was led to a different room, thoughts still on how such a small gun could be dealing so much damage. He could hear bull-man right behind him, loud thuds signifying his presence.

"In here." Jasper said, Ryan brely hearing him as another shot hit the side of the building… though why wasn't the building going down?

As Ryan shot a look back through the hallway, searching for any internal damage, Jasper created a portal, enough for the three of them to get out of there.

"What in the hell is that." Ryan asked, looking back at what Jasper was doing. The portal was around 6 ft in height and 2 feet in width, and inside was what looked like a dark purple and violet vortex. An odd humming sound emanating from inside, though Ryan wasn't sure what was making it.

"It's my magic." Jasper quickly said, "Now jump in." Ryan, hesitant at first, put a foot into the portal, and was pushed into the vortex, a yelp coming from him before he was transported.

"Central Park East." Jasper murmured as he stepped through. Berserker, seeing his master go through quickly followed after Jasper, disappearing from the room as the first cracks started appearing on the wall.

* * *

"This kid came prepared." Tammi said, as Assassin shot another round into the magic barrier around the building.

"Yes well, he does seem to be prepared." Assassin said, as the magic barrier had began to crumble. Even with a barrier as strong as this, a couple rounds of magical bullets was going to destroy it.

"Wait…" Tammi said as she stopped smelling Ryan. "They disappeared." Assassin stopped, turning to her with a disgusted look.

"That ability of yours is most revolting." Tammi was able to ingest the blood of others and have the ability to pick up their scent from anywhere in the city. The scent was so strong, that it made even the strongest non-human nose seem pathetic.

"That little bitch. How the FUCK did he get away." Tammi seethed as Assassin looked back towards the building.

"Destroy it!" Tammi said without another thought, as she walked back to the stairs that led to the roof.

"Gladly." Assassin's lips curled into a vicious smile as Jasper's apartment crumbled to the New York City pavement.

* * *

10 hours earlier

"I'm not interested in an alliance," Christian said, as the Saber servant put down her hand, lancer doing likewise with her lance. "I prefer working alone." Offering an alliance, Illiana was hoping to bring two of the three knight servants together, so that her chances of being defeated dropped down to nearly zero.

"Think about what we could do together. The Grail could be ours so easily." Illiana said, trying to convince Christian of the alliance. Christian, though, wasn't going to have any of it.

"You want to get the Grail together, but only ONE person can have the wish. I don't plan on handing over the Grail to you princess. I rather kill you not knowing anything about you, then killing you while knowing who you are. Actually," Christian said, preparing his fists, "now would be a perfect chance to do that. Get Saber out of the way." Illiana didn't want this fight. They were on a roof and Saber's mobility would be significantly reduced. That huge sword would be of no use. Lancer didn't need distance from the look of her lance. It was small, and perfect for close combat… not the traditional lance. But she wasn't done yet.

"What if I told you I knew your parents." Christian stopped cold.

"I wouldn't believe you." Christian grew wary, and Illiana noticed it.

"I met your parents before the accident… well at least my parents did. And I know all the information concerning the case. Including who did it."

"Liar, you're just trying to get your way. I'm sick of this." Christian moved forward, Lancer right behind him.

"Tammi Whittle" Illiana said, as Saber got in the way of Christian and Lancer. For the second time that night, Christian stopped cold.

"How the hell do y-..."

"I told you. I know what happened. So, wanna rethink that alliance?"

* * *

"Nice little home you have here." Illiana declared as they entered Christian's apartment. She had the same look Ereshkigal had when she first saw the apartment.

"It does it's job." Christian simply sat down on the couch in the living room. Illiana did the same, sitting across on the opposite couch.

"So, you claim to know everything about my parents. Tell them to me now, otherwise no alliance."

"I'll wait until we get the grail. I want something against you, to make sure no... backstabbing occurs" Illiana said. Christian leaned forward dangerously.

"Listen up, unless you tell me about them, I will make sure to rid you of this contest. And trust me. Here, you have no chance of winning." Christian said, spreading his arms to demonstrate his apartment. Illiana didn't have any option… she had fallen into a trap.

"Fine, but you must swear that the truce is valid right now"

"That's fine. Now, answers!" Christian growled, sitting back down. Illiana reached down into her boots and pulled out a couple of photos. All the photos involved bloody and gory scenes, and in one of them, Christian could identify a lone figure on the wall, hung by her arms, two metal poles coming from her hand.

"Mom..." Christian murmured as the darkness in the room seemed to expand. Illiana could notice the anger and anguish coming of Christian. Enough to feel threatened. She quickly grabbed the photo, Christian looking up to her, his dark brown eyes showing his anger.

"I think that's enough. I have evidence, I showed it to you. Now I would the grail before I give you these" Christian scowled at this.

"Fine, grail then photos. I saw the dates on those. That's all I need." Christian said as he got up. "Now that I got the name..." he murmured as Illiana called to him.

"Hey you got something to eat?"

"Check the fridge. Probably something in there." Christian said as he disappeared down the dark hallway. Illiana went into the kitchen, much bigger than what she expected. It was an open kitchen, with a counter facing the tv in the living room. The fridge was completely empty except for some mozzarella cheese sticks and some dough in the freezer.

"Well, guess it's time to work" she said as she got the little ingredients she had to work with.


End file.
